


Of Car Crashes and Comfort

by The3rdTrumpeteer



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, and spot is a huge worrier, in which race is a bad driver, these boys need to work on their feelings, they're in love it's cute, with good reason of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The3rdTrumpeteer/pseuds/The3rdTrumpeteer
Summary: Race needs to tell Spot more. Spot needs to worry less.OrRace gets in a car accident and Spot may or may not be super pissed (in a totally loving way, of course).





	Of Car Crashes and Comfort

“Spot, I swear, it wasn’t even that bad.”

“ _Wasn’t that bad? Race, you’ve been sitting on the side of the interstate for an hour now! Am I still hearing sirens?_ ”

Race sighed and leaned against the side of his car, careful not to touch the crumpled front end; the edges were sharp. “They’re just trying to clear the road. You know how it is, Spotty. These things take forever.”

“ _…you better not be lying to me._ ”

“I promise I’m not.”

“ _Are you sure you’re okay?_ ” Spot’s worry was obvious even through the tinny speakers of Race’s now cracked phone (courtesy of the broken radio it had smashed into when Race crashed).

“Yeah, I am.” He was. His head had stopped bleeding and everything. The EMT had said he didn’t have a concussion. Even his chest only ached a little now from the impact of his seatbelt. 

“ _I still think I should drive down there and get you._ ”

“I told you, babe, it’s not even worth it. You’d just be stuck in traffic like everyone else, and we wouldn’t get home for hours. The officer told me that the tow truck’s already on its way. I can catch a ride with the driver to the body shop, and you can pick me up from there.”

“ _…okay._ ” Spot sounded as tired as Race felt. “ _I’ll be there. You said the tow truck’s almost there?_ ”

“Yeah. Actually…” Speak of the devil. “It just got here. I can see the lights.”

“ _Alright. I’ll see you at the body shop, then. Love you._ ” And Spot hung up before Race could even say anything back, much less tell him he loved him, too. 

Damn. Spot was pissed. He was always complaining about how bad of a driver Race was, and it looked like Race had proven him right. Never mind it had been storming, Race shouldn’t have slammed on his brakes. Shouldn’t have swerved to avoid a car he hit anyway. Shouldn’t have crashed into the guardrail. Spot was going to yell at him about the damage, he was sure of it. But Race would have to worry about that when he saw him. For the time being, his hands were full with other things, like the awkward ride with the tow truck guy he had to look forward to.

* * *

 

It took just under an hour to get to the body shop. Race sighed quietly when he saw Spot’s car sitting in the parking lot. He was definitely going to get an earful for this. The tow truck guy unloaded Race’s car quickly, Race thanked him, and he drove away. Race turned to unlock his car and get what he needed out of it, and suddenly there was Spot.

“Jesus!” Race jumped a little, then winced. “You sneaked up on me.” 

Spot glared at him. “You lied to me.”

“What?”

“Race, the car’s probably totaled, and you’re obviously not fine! Your head’s bandaged, and I saw that wince. Did you break something?”

“No!” Race couldn’t help but feel defensive. “I just…the seatbelt bruised my ribs a little, it’s no big deal.”

“You could have _died!_ ” Spot’s voice cracked on the last word, and Race blinked. Wait.

“You’re not mad about the car?”

“Race, why the fuck would I be mad about the car when you’re standing in front of me with bruises on your face?” Spot shook his head and took Race’s hands in his own. “I wasn’t worried about some hunk of metal, babe, I was worried about you. And you tried to downplay it, like it wasn’t a big deal. But whether you’re safe will always be a big deal to me.”

Race could feel tears in his eyes, but he didn’t try to stop them. He pulled Spot into a tight hug, ignoring the resulting burn in his chest. “I love you, Spotty.”

Spot gently hugged him back. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me posting all my writing from my Tumblr  
> Find me at: https://poorguysheadisdoingwhatnow.tumblr.com


End file.
